


The Secret History Of Napoleon Solo & Bill Maxwell (From The Files Of U.N.C.L.E. And The FBI)

by VirginiaMcCooley



Series: Picture Stories [32]
Category: I Spy (1965), The Greatest American Hero, The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 16:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8630851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirginiaMcCooley/pseuds/VirginiaMcCooley
Summary: The meeting of my favorite characters and my favorite Roberts - Vaughn and Culp.





	

_**Napoleon Solo: Korean War veteran - 5'10" - brown hair, brown eyes - partners with short blue-eyed blond.** _

_**(U.N.C.L.E. Personnel File: Solo, Napoleon)** _

 

_**Bill Maxwell: Korean War veteran - 6'1" - brown hair, brown eyes - partners with short blue-eyed blond.** _

_**(FBI Personnel File: Maxwell, William)** _

_** ** _

_** ** _

_** ** _

_** ** _

_**1964 - Solo and Maxwell work together 1st time; Maxwell undercover as "Captain Shark."** _

_**(U.N.C.L.E. Case File: The Shark Affair)** _

_** ** _

_**1965-1968 - Maxwell undercover as Pentagon special agent "Kelly Robinson."** _

_**(FBI Case File: I Spy)** _

_** ** _

_**1986 - Solo undercover as "General Hunt Stockwell."** _

_**(U.N.C.L.E. Case File: The A-Team)** _

_** ** _

_**1990 - Solo and Maxwell work together 2nd time; Solo undercover as "Jay Corelli" - Maxwell undercover as "Richard Stuart."** _

_**(Joint Case File: Perry Mason)** _

_** ** _

_** ** _

_** ** _


End file.
